


Here, Where You Should Be

by StarbucksSue



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: It had been a difficult eighteen months for Tony and Gibbs, but they were finally back together again and looking forward to a peaceful Christmas alone, away from the distractions of work. Of course, things never work out the way they are planned.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88
Collections: 2020 NCIS Secret Santa Gift Exchange





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/gifts).



> For the 2020 NCIS Secret Santa Gift Exchange. Jacie, it was a real pleasure writing this story for you and I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Many thanks to StarWatcher _'Santa's Elf'_ for the beta, as well as for offering to produce the beautiful artwork which accompanies the story. 
> 
> _'You're here, where you should be  
>  Snow is falling as the carollers sing  
> It just wasn't the same  
> Alone on Christmas Day.'_  
> Kelly Clarkson - Underneath the Tree

An icy wind whipped across the Anacostia River as NCIS Consultant Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked back from the coffee shop. Retiring from his role as Team Leader of the Major Case Response Team had been a hard adjustment. He’d never been one for sitting behind a desk all day, but after being shot the previous year, he’d slowly come to the realization that maybe it was time for him to give up fieldwork.

Returning to the warmth of the Federal building, he detoured to Ducky’s office. His old friend had plans for the vacation, and he wanted to catch him before he left.

Ducky looked up from where he was sitting at the table, pouring over several documents. “Ah, Jethro, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Just wanted to drop in before you head off for the holidays. Dorneget’s running some background information for Tony, so I thought I’d leave him to it for a bit.”

“It’s good to see him back,” Ducky replied. “He fought long and hard to recover from the damage caused by the bomb. How is he getting on? He’s had to make a lot of adjustments.”

“Yeah, he has. But introducing him to Delilah really paid off. She can relate because she’s already been through it, and it gave him something to focus on. If Delilah could do it, so could he.”

“Yes, no doubt that did a lot to help him,” Ducky mused.

“So, what are you up to on your vacation?” Gibbs perched on the edge of the desk. “I heard you had something interesting planned.” 

“Oh, I have,” Ducky said with enthusiasm. “I’ve been invited to join the Sherlock Consortium over the holiday. They’re hosting a four-day murder mystery weekend, complete with traditional Victorian feasting. I’ve heard of these weekends before but have never experienced one. It’s supposed to be an authentic recreation of the late Victorian and early Edwardian periods in which the Sherlock Holmes books were originally written. I do wonder if they think I will be able to bring some genuine old-fashioned British ambiance to the proceedings,” he finished with a laugh.

“Is that what Senior’s doing?”

“Yes, yes, it is. I believe it was his idea. I rather feel that he deliberately arranged the weekend to ensure that you and Anthony got to spend the holidays alone and didn’t feel that you had to invite him.”

“Duck, Tony and I are fine.”

“You may be fine now, Jethro, but you are very lucky that young Anthony didn’t give up on you completely after the fiasco last year. I know you were going through a very traumatic experience, but you really did treat him abominably for several months.”

“I know, Duck,” Gibbs admitted with a deep sigh, “and I’ve apologized to him for it. We’ve talked long and hard about everything that happened. I know it was all my fault, and I told him that. He knows me well enough to understand what I was going through.”

“I’m very glad to hear it, Jethro. That poor boy saw you get shot, kept you alive until the medics got to you, and then was ordered to leave you there - all while not knowing whether you would survive. Then you barely kept in touch with him while you were recovering, and when he got back, you were like a stranger to him. You know Anthony well enough to know that he would already be blaming himself for being distracted by Daniel Budd. Although you may not have said a word to him in blame, your actions - and the fact that you didn’t reassure him he wasn’t at fault - only reinforced his feelings of guilt.” Ducky gave Gibbs a stern look, then softened it with a smile. “By the way, I never did find out how you two actually got talking properly again.”

Gibbs chuckled. “It was that late snow last spring while you were overseas. McGee and Bishop lost power and were going to crash at Tony’s, then at the last minute, Tony’s building manager called and told him they’d lost power too. Tony persuaded the others that as long as they turned up at my place with steak and beer, they’d be welcome. Even if my power went out, I had a wood fire, so I’d have heat and the means to cook. McGee and Bishop got their power back the following day, but Tony didn’t, so he stayed over again, and we talked, really talked.”

“I’m glad about that, Jethro. I know you don’t find it easy.”

“Tony’s worth it,” Gibbs admitted quietly. “I finally got it through my thick head that I’d never let go of Shannon. That’s why none of my marriages worked; they all resented the ghost in the house. Tony has always been different; he’s always accepted that Shannon is - and always will be - part of me. I’ve been made to see that not only has my behavior been wrong, but it’s been unfair to both Shannon and Tony. Shannon would never have wanted me to spend the rest of my life mourning her.” 

He hesitated before continuing. “Tony wants to move in permanently, and I want that too. I’ve told him that after Christmas, we’ll clear out the den and turn it into a music room, so he’ll have his space like I have mine in the basement.”

“Well, I must say I never expected that, Jethro. Anthony is good for you and you for him.” Ducky nodded to himself. “So, what are you both doing for Christmas?”

“Once they get this case wrapped up, I’m taking Tony to the cabin - and I have a surprise for him.” Gibbs grinned. “I missed him last Christmas; I want to make up for it this year.”

“Excellent! I’m sure that I’ll hear all about it upon your return,” Ducky replied. “Anthony isn’t the excitable lad he was ten years ago, but if you’ve planned a surprise for him, no doubt he will be very enthusiastic to share after the holidays.”

Gibbs nodded in agreement as he stood. “You have a good break; Duck, give my regards to The Sherlocks.”

“I will do, Jethro, and to you both, as well.” 

Gibbs let the memories play in his mind as he walked slowly back to the elevator. He’d been lucky not to lose Tony completely. When they’d talked after the sleepover, Gibbs had admitted that he realized if he wanted to keep Tony, he needed to seek professional help. A few days later, he’d taken up Cyril Taft’s offer to introduce him to Grace Confalone. 

The psychologist really had been the perfect therapist for him; she’d been straight-talking and not at all hesitant to get in his face when she knew he was bullshitting her. It had worked; the honest discussions had made Gibbs see the error of his ways all too clearly.

The final straw had been his collapse prior to Tony and McGee leaving for Sudan. After their return, McGee had reported that Tony had seemed hurt and despondent after Jeanne had spoken to him during the return journey, and that he’d gone straight home once they’d landed. Gibbs had become concerned, and had immediately headed to Tony’s apartment, where he’d found Tony quiet and withdrawn. After talking about the mission, Tony had looked at the older man and said in a small voice, “I want to come home, Jethro.” They’d packed up a couple of bags and driven back to Gibbs’ house that night.

Their developing relationship hadn’t been plain sailing, but then their interactions had never been smooth. They were both strong, independent men and, although they didn’t argue often, they had long ago agreed to disagree. It had helped that Gibbs was still having counseling at the time, so their connection had continued to improve. Eventually, when Tony had hinted at renting out his apartment and moving in permanently, Gibbs had realized that he was comfortable enough to let Tony do whatever modernization and redecoration he wanted. The seldom-used den had room for Tony’s baby grand and guitars and would give him his own space. After all, Gibbs had reasoned, he had his basement, so it was only fair that Tony had his own bolt-hole if he couldn’t escape to his apartment. 

His frightening collapse, and the uncertainty that had accompanied it, had also helped Gibbs realize that it really was time he retired from the role of field agent. He was past the mandatory retirement age, and had only been allowed to continue as team lead due to the teams’ high closure rate and his own fitness, but that incident had been the last straw. Gibbs had decided it was Tony’s turn to shine, so he’d planned to hand over the reins. 

In the end it had worked out well. Gibbs had been about to speak to Vance when the director had called him up with a request. The lead agent for the NCIS team based at the Pentagon had been due to undergo surgery which would keep him off work and out of the field for three months. Vance had wanted to assign Tony to temporarily take charge of that team; the senior field agent hadn’t been quite ready to take on the role for that length of time, so the director had wanted an experienced agent who would also be able to mentor him. After clearly reassuring Tony that he wasn’t being sent away again, all parties had agreed.

Tony had spent three months at the Pentagon, while McGee gained experience of the full range of the senior field agent’s duties. Their scope had been eye-opening for the younger agent; he hadn’t realized he was only doing part of the role while Gibbs was in Mexico. The time also allowed Agent Nick Torres, who had just returned from a long undercover operation, to start working with them to see how he fit into the team.

When Tony returned for Gibbs’ last two weeks at the end of August, it had given them the chance to work together for a final time and see how Tony and Torres got along. It had been the perfect fit, and the MCRT had been working without a hitch since September; their closure rate had remained as high under Tony as it always had been under Gibbs. Tony was flourishing as the lead, and McGee had become more confident in his role. Torres had gelled with the other three and become particularly close to Bishop, who was taking him to stay with her family for Christmas. Gibbs had to admit that, for once, everything had fallen into place seamlessly.

***

After Gibbs exited the elevator he stood quietly, out of sight, watching Ned Dorneget. A small smile formed on his face as he observed the young agent working diligently. Dorneget had sustained injuries to his skull, arms, legs and torso, and his vision had also been affected in the blast. It had taken months of operations and physical therapy to put his body back together. Counseling had quickly been added to his regime when it became evident that the young man was in a very dark place. Delilah’s offer to talk to him had helped foster a marked improvement in his mental state, and the two had remained friends. 

Dorneget’s severe injuries and subsequent limitations had made it impossible for him to return to fieldwork, so a new position had been created for him. His IT skills meant that he was a big help to the Cyber Crimes Team, and his knowledge of fieldwork gave him the insight to assist teams in the field. He was also able to work on cold case material and had already turned up several new leads, which had led to solving the cases. Overall, the young agent was comfortable in his new role, and Gibbs had found he enjoyed mentoring him.

Since Dorneget didn’t need any help, Gibbs returned to his office on the mezzanine. It didn’t quite give him a view over the bullpen, but if he left his door open, he could usually hear who was down there, especially when teams returned to the office. It wasn’t long before he heard McGee and Torres bickering good-naturedly as they exited the elevator and returned to their desks. He frowned when he didn’t hear Tony or Bishop, and had to forcibly stop himself from running down to see why. There were any number of reasons why two members of a team might return without the others. He checked his cell to make sure he hadn’t missed a call, but there was nothing. His gut was still niggling, though, so he wasn’t at all surprised when he heard footsteps ascending the stairs. A moment later, McGee appeared in the doorway.

“How’s the case going?” Gibbs asked with fake innocence. “I take it this isn’t a social call.”

McGee winced. “The case is almost wrapped up; we caught Parker and he confessed immediately. I’m about to go and take his statement now,” he explained. “Tony and Ellie are on their way to hospital; neither are seriously injured, but Tony took a tumble when he chased Parker. He managed to land on him and stop him, but the ankle looks bad.”

“How bad, McGee?”

“Could be broken, or just badly sprained. Whichever one it is, I doubt he’ll be able to put much weight on it for a week or so. He’s pretty miserable about it, knowing that you guys are going away.”

“It won’t be a problem; we’re just going to the cabin. I did have a couple of things planned, but it should be okay. Which hospital?”

“George Washington. Ellie said she’ll call you as soon as she knows anything. Tony managed to smash his phone in the fall.”

“Okay, McGee. You go and get your case closed and get home to Delilah.”

“Thanks, Boss.” 

Gibbs shook his head as McGee turned and left the room. Neither Tony nor McGee could get out of the habit of calling him ‘Boss’, and Gibbs had given up reminding them. After all, he’d still called Mike Franks ‘Boss’ long after his retirement.

***

Tony clumped moodily towards the elevator. Under normal circumstances he would have taken the stairs to the mezzanine, even on crutches, but he was already pissed that he’d injured himself just before Christmas; his mood soured even more because he believed that he had completely ruined Gibbs’ plans. He didn’t know what the plans were, but he suspected that Gibbs had arranged something special; the older man had been really looking forward to this Christmas in a way he hadn’t for many years.

As he exited the elevator, Tony knew that he wouldn’t be able to sneak up on Gibbs; the man had ears like a bat and would easily hear the crutches on the floor. His guess was correct; Gibbs appeared in the doorway as he got closer, leaning against the doorjamb as he waited for Tony to reach his office.

“I take it McBearerofBadNews told you what happened,” Tony groused as he entered the office and dropped heavily to one of the visitor chairs.

“Yes; broken or sprained? I hear you got your man, though.”

“Just sprained,” Tony replied resignedly, “but this has ruined Christmas.” He waved one of the crutches in the air. 

Gibbs leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms. “Tony, it hasn’t ruined Christmas. We can still go away and do almost everything we were going to do.” Gibbs stopped and considered how to improve Tony’s outlook. “Look, the whole idea of going away is to spend time with each other; that hasn’t changed. It just gives us more excuses to stay in by the fire, or in the hot tub.”

Tony allowed a small smile to break through. “I knew it was a good idea to build that hot tub; it looks like we’ll get a lot of use out of it. Thank goodness I’m not in a cast.”

“We’d have found a way.” Gibbs grinned. “Now how long before you’re done?”

“They’re writing their reports now. By the time I’ve completed mine we should be out of here in an hour,” Tony conceded as he pushed himself to his feet. “Ouch, I think I’m bruised all over. I’m getting too old to throw myself around like that. I’ll remember to send Torres in first next time.”

Tony made his way back to the elevator to the sound of Gibbs chuckling. 

***

It was just over an hour later when Tony saw Gibbs descending the stairs. As usual the man had perfect timing; Tony was in the process of emailing all the case reports to the Director. Torres and Bishop had already gone, and McGee was just about to leave.

Gibbs spoke as he reached the bottom of the stairs. “Merry Christmas, Tim. You and Delilah enjoy your vacation.” 

“Thanks, Boss. Merry Christmas to you, and you, Tony. I hope you both have a good time,” Tim replied as he shrugged into his coat.

“Merry Christmas, Tim. Remember to speak to Delilah about what we discussed.”

“Yeah, I will, Tony. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled. It’s a generous offer,” Tim replied with a smile as he headed to the elevator.

Tony caught Gibbs’ eye, noticing his eyebrow raised in question.

“I’ve offered McLoverBoy and Delilah first dibs on the apartment,” he explained. “I know I could get more if I advertised, but I’ll let Tim and Delilah have it at less than the going rate. They’ve been looking around for a while but haven’t found anything halfway decent at a reasonable rent. If anyone deserves it, it’s them, and I’ll still make a small profit. It’s not as if I need the money.” 

Tony was glad he’d been able to make the offer. His mother had come from a wealthy English family, so his inheritance ensured that he didn’t need to worry about his bank account.

“That’s a decent gesture. I thought you might offer it to your dad.”

“Heavens no.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t put it past him to sell it or rent it out for nefarious purposes. I may love my father, Jethro, but certainly I don’t trust him - and, hell, I don’t always like him.”

“Okay, that I understand,” Gibbs laughed. “Now come on, Skippy, let’s get out of here. Or should I call you Hopalong now?” 

“Yes, very funny Jethro,” Tony grouched. “It’s Christmas, not Easter.” He clumped his way over to the elevator with Gibbs following.


	2. Two

Fortunately, since they’d intended to leave for the cabin straight from the office, they’d driven in together that morning. Under the circumstances, there was no way Tony would be able to drive.

“Did you get any painkillers?” Gibbs asked as they joined the traffic leaving the city.

“Yeah, but I didn’t take them,” Tony admitted. “Bishop did make me bring them, though, in case I need them. You know what the strong drugs do to me, and I wanted to get through the rest of the day without being loopy. She also picked up some Tylenol for me as well.” 

“Did you let them examine you properly?” 

“Yes, they didn’t give me a choice.” Tony huffed a laugh. “I think that was Bishop’s fault. I was made to strip down to my boxers, and I’ve been thoroughly cleaned and disinfected. The hot tub might sting when I first get in, but it will be worth the pain.” He waggled his eyebrows hopefully at Gibbs.

“Only you would think of sex when you’re on crutches and in pain.”

“C’mon Gibbs, I’m a hot-blooded male, and you and I have great sex; what’s not to look forward to!”

Gibbs shook his head. Tony really could be insatiable at times, but Gibbs knew that the urge wasn’t so much about the actual sex for Tony; it was the intimacy and the connection, the knowledge that Gibbs was happy just to hold and cuddle him. Those comforts had been sorely lacking for most of Tony’s life, and Gibbs was always happy to indulge him.

Tony gave a loud yawn. “I didn’t realize how tired I was until I stopped and relaxed,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Why don’t you take a nap. We’re barely out of DC, so you’ve got plenty of time,” Gibbs suggested.

“Yes, I might just do that,” Tony replied around another yawn.

Gibbs smiled softly as Tony got himself comfortable, his head resting against the window. If he drove carefully enough, he wouldn’t wake him.

When he wasn’t in a hurry to get somewhere, Gibbs enjoyed driving, especially once he got out of the city. It had been snowing off and on for several days; half an hour into the journey, it started falling gently again.

Gibbs felt himself relaxing as he drove through the Shenandoah Valley. He had fallen in love with the area when he’d first moved to Virginia with Shannon, and had been delighted to purchase the land on the edge of the National Park back when he’d first joined NIS. Building the cabin had been therapeutic, and it was a comfortable retreat where he could go to be alone. Shannon and Kelly had never been there, so there were no memories attached to the place. 

Originally there had been an open-plan living area and kitchen, one bedroom and a small bathroom, with cold water pumped from a well. He’d modernized and extended the cabin for Tony; it now had heat, electricity and running water, with a new kitchen and bathroom in the extension, and a large bedroom upstairs. The kitchen and living area were still open-plan, separated by a breakfast bar, and the downstairs bedroom remained, which would be much easier for them to use while Tony was on crutches. The kitchen had been fitted with modern appliances, because Gibbs had quickly learned that, not only did Tony enjoy cooking, he was pretty good at it. It had been worth splurging on the kitchen fittings that Tony had asked for and, like playing his music, cooking always relaxed him.

The old bathroom had been turned into a large, walk-in shower, which both men enjoyed, as they did the hot tub which Gibbs had installed on the back deck a few years previously. It was partly under cover, but open on two sides so they had a beautiful view of the sky, the surrounding forest and - during daylight - the river.

Tony started to stir as Gibbs turned into Grove Hill River Road. They were close to the cabin now; Gibbs was surprised that Tony had slept for so long.

“Hey, sleepyhead, we’re nearly there.”

Tony groaned. “Damn, I ache all over, I really need a soak in the tub,” he admitted.

“You’ll have to wait for it to fill and heat up. I’ll do that first, then we can have something to eat. After we soak in the tub, you can get straight into bed.”

“As long as you’re getting in with me.”

“In the tub or in the bed?” Gibbs asked with a grin.

“Both, I hope,” Tony replied with a chuckle. “Isn’t that what this whole vacation is all about?”

Gibbs pulled up right outside the front door. He helped Tony in, brought in their bags and boxes, then drove the truck round the side under the carport. He grinned as he got out and saw the Christmas tree tucked into the corner. A quick telephone call to the owner of the local Christmas tree farm had achieved the promise of a perfect tree, delivered to the cabin for a small fee. The man had evidently kept his word.

When they’d spent their first Christmas together, Gibbs had quickly discovered that Tony didn’t love Christmas as much as he loved the idea of Christmas. Tony yearned for the kind of Christmas he saw in the movies and on television, the kind of Christmases Gibbs remembered from his childhood. In the past, Gibbs had grudgingly given in to a tree and a few decorations, but this year he’d realized that he also wanted the old-fashioned Christmas. He wanted the tree and the decorations, he wanted them to make their own traditions and celebrate the season properly. Thanks to Tony’s injury, activities like long walks in the snow, sledding and snowball fights were out of the question but, as he’d told Tony earlier, there was still plenty to keep them occupied.

As he went to pick up the tree, Gibbs was surprised to see movement behind it. He looked down to see a small black face peering up at him with a questioning meow.

“Hey there, what are you doing out here in the cold? Did you stow away on the truck when they delivered the tree?” He bent down and held his hand out to the cat, who boldly came towards him, butting his hand with its head. “Well, you’re obviously not feral; are you someone’s pet? If so, they must be missing you.” He reached forward and the cat allowed him to pick it up for a closer look. 

He inspected it thoroughly. It was well fed, and its coat was in good condition, so it obviously hadn’t been living rough. He took a quick look at its rear end, before putting it down and picking up the tree. “Come on young lady,” he said as he headed towards the house, “let’s get you inside where it’s warm, and we’ll see if we can get hold of someone at the farm.”

The cat followed him obediently as they picked their way through the snow to the cabin. She stopped at the door for a moment and peered in. Deeming it safe, she sauntered in, stopping to sniff at various things as she passed.

“We’ve got a visitor,” Gibbs called out as he entered. As he saw Tony unpacking the food in the kitchen, he added, “You haven’t put that ground beef in the freezer, have you?”

“Hey, you got a Christmas tree! But why do you need ground beef?” Tony replied, delighted but confused. 

Gibbs leaned the tree against the wall and picked up the pure black cat. She snuggled into his warmth happily. “Because I found this young lady huddled under the tree. I think she must have stowed away on the truck that delivered the tree and jumped off before it left again.”

Tony grinned as Gibbs came towards him, holding out his arms for the cat. Apart from his ill-fated sea monkeys, he’d never had a pet, but Gibbs knew he had a soft spot for cats and had always wanted one. Gibbs himself was more of a dog person, but he’d grown up around all manner of animals; he was confident and familiar with most domestic species.

“Come on and sit down; she’ll probably curl up in your lap. I’m going to see if I can get hold of anyone at the farm and find out if they’re missing a black house panther. I’ll start the tub filling at the same time.”

***

Tony sat on the couch and took the cat as Gibbs disappeared out the back. He could hear Gibbs talking quietly as he snuggled the cat on his lap; she purred happily as she settled, kneading his chest as she stared up at him.

“I can see why they didn’t notice you in the carport; you must have blended right in to the shadows. You are a very pretty girl; Shadow would be a perfect name for you, although you’re probably called something completely different,” he crooned as he scratched the top of her head and around her neck. She closed her eyes, clearly enjoying his ministrations. When he stopped for a moment, she reached out her paw to his hand, gently pulling it back towards her. Tony laughed. “Oh, you’re going to wrap me right round your little finger aren’t you, even though technically you don’t have any fingers. Perhaps it would be more appropriate to say round your little claw.” He chuckled as he leaned down and booped her nose.

He heard Gibbs come back in and close the door. “Any luck with the farm?” he called out.

“Yeah, she’s one of a litter of kittens from a stray cat that turned up at the farm heavily pregnant last spring. They managed to tame the mother in time to socialize the kittens, and Mom and babies were all neutered. They’re all good mousers and are usually out in one of the barns, so they hadn’t missed her. He did apologize that they’re going to be run off their feet tomorrow, so they won’t be able to pick her up before Christmas, but I told him that we’d look after her. We can pick up some food for her in the morning; tonight, she can feast on ground beef. I’ll put some water down for her, too, so watch where you’re walking.” He dug out two small dishes, filled one with water, and placed it in the corner. Then he pulled out the ground beef. When she smelled the meat, the cat jumped off Tony’s lap and trotted into the kitchen.

“What’s her name, Jethro, or didn’t you think to ask?”

“Rumpleteazer,” Gibbs chuckled, “but she goes by Taz.”

“They named her after one of TS Eliot’s Old Possum cats!” Tony exclaimed. “Cool.”

“Well, she certainly likes ground beef, don’t you girl?” Gibbs watched as she wolfed down her supper.

“How long had she been out here?” Tony wondered; he hated the thought of her being cold, starving and alone.

“They delivered the tree late this morning, so not too long. Apparently she’s a great hunter, so she wouldn’t have gone hungry; there’s plenty of small birds and mammals still around, even at this time of year,” Gibbs assured him.

“Are you going to give her some milk too?”

“Not all cats tolerate milk; it upsets their stomach. It’s better for her to have water.”

Tony nodded, then frowned. “What about a litter box?”

Gibbs shrugged easily. “She’s used to going outdoors. If we let her out a couple of times a day, she’ll be fine. Now, what did you want for dinner?”

“I grabbed one of my lasagnas out of the freezer this morning. I did turn the oven on to heat up, so it can probably go in now. We can decorate the tree while it’s cooking. I take it the decorations are in one of the boxes?” 

Tony had been surprised with the number of boxes Gibbs had brought in from the truck but, recognizing the one the food was in, had started unpacking that box first. He now realized that the decorations must be in the other boxes. He got carefully to his feet as Gibbs slid the pan of lasagna into the oven.

Gibbs stopped him. “No, you stay there. I’ll bring the boxes over to you so you can sort them while I get the tree up.”

Tony rolled his eyes and sat back down. Gibbs brought the boxes over and Tony started rifling through the first one, picking out the tree decorations, separating them from the garlands and lights, and placing them in the box lid. Once he’d sorted the first box, he moved over to the second and lifted the top garland out.

“Oh, Jethro!” he exclaimed quietly, “you’ve brought the nativity set. I missed it last year!” He ran his hand lovingly over the thatched roof of the small stable.

Gibbs walked over and sat beside him. “I’m sorry, Tony. I completely forgot last year; I didn’t even get the decorations out, otherwise I would have returned it. I know what it means to you.”

Tony blinked hard and reached out to Gibbs for a hug. The nativity set had been a gift to his mother from her parents the year Tony was born. The figures had been made by one of the workers on her parents’ Norfolk estate. The characters were beautifully hand-carved, and the manger and stable hand-crafted, all in English oak. The roof of the stable was thatched in a traditional local style in Norfolk reed. Every Christmas Eve, Tony and his mother would sit on the floor in front of the nativity set, which they used to set up under the tree, while she recounted the Christmas story, and they recited the Joyful Mysteries of the Rosary. Afterwards, Tony would take a nap on the couch, with his head pillowed on his mother’s lap, before attending Midnight Mass with her.

After his mother’s death, Tony had hidden the set away and continued the tradition in secret. He’d been afraid of his father throwing it out, as he’d done with most of his mother’s possessions. When he’d returned to his childhood home one last time before leaving for college, he had found it still hidden where he’d left it, at the back of his closet.

The first Christmas he’d spent with Gibbs, he had shyly shared the tradition with his partner as he arranged the nativity set under the tree. He’d laughed self-consciously and told Gibbs it gave him some basement time, but Gibbs had simply sat on the floor behind him, resting against the couch and allowing Tony to lean back against him, just as he had rested against his mother as a child. As well as continuing with the tradition, he had also shared memories of those few years with his mother. To Tony’s surprise, Gibbs had also accompanied him to Midnight Mass.

He hugged Gibbs tightly before pulling away. “I missed you so much last year, missed this. It never really occurred to me how many traditions we’ve already shared over Christmas,” he admitted quietly. “Come on, let’s get the tree decorated.”

Gibbs helped him stand and pulled him in for a kiss before handing him one of the crutches. Smiling down at the cat, which now lay curled up on the rug in front of the fire, he picked up the box lid of decorations and, between them, they hung the lights and all the familiar little decorations on the tree.

***

Gibbs watched Tony with a gentle smile as he sat on the floor setting up the nativity scene. He knew Tony’s memories were bittersweet but, on the whole, the few years he’d had with his mother had been happy ones. He dished out the lasagna, set the plates on the table, and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge before going back to help Tony up off the floor.

They ate dinner and cleared up before undressing and making their way out to the back porch. In the summer, the view from the cabin encompassed the east fork of the Shenandoah River; they could hear it in the background as Gibbs helped Tony into the tub.

“Oh, that’s good,” Tony groaned as he sank into the water. “It stings in a few places, but it’s great for the aches and pains.”

Gibbs climbed in beside him, running his hands over Tony’s body, inspecting the injuries. “Not as bad as I’d been expecting,” he murmured. “What did you fall on?”

“You mean apart from Parker?” Tony asked with a chuckle. “Actually, he tripped up a curb, then I tripped on him. I twisted the ankle and landed awkwardly on it while I was trying to restrain him before he had the chance to get up again; that’s why most of the bruises and grazes are down the left side. Next time I’m taking Torres with me, and McGee can take Bishop. Torres is much faster than I am, and he bounces.”

“Getting slow in your old age?”

Tony pretended to be offended. “Hey, old man, I’m not the one who’s riding a desk.”

“It’d be safer.” Gibbs chuckled.

“Nah, I’ll stay team lead until you retire, or until I have to quit fieldwork, then I’ll leave. It’s not as if I have to work. Dad may have spent all the DiNozzo inheritance that should have come to me, but I still have the trust fund and inheritance from the Paddington side of the family. My Grandfather and Uncle Clive made sure Dad never got his hands on those.” Tony stopped and looked at Gibbs with a serious expression. “You promised me once that we could pack up for the summer and just go sailing wherever we wanted to. I still want to do that with you.”

Gibbs pulled him close and kissed him, long and hard. “I still want to do that, Tony; we have plenty of time.”

“Good.” Tony yawned widely; he was having trouble staying awake.

“Come on, I think it’s time we headed to bed before you fall asleep. I can’t carry you.”

“No sex?” Tony mumbled sleepily.

Gibbs laughed. “I don’t think even you’d stay awake long enough tonight. We’ll make up for it tomorrow.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” came the mumbled reply.

“Yeah, I know you will.” Gibbs pulled him out of the hot tub and quickly wrapped the terrycloth robe around him before slipping on his own and guiding Tony back indoors and into the bathroom. “Just hold on and make sure you don’t fall over,” he ordered as he went back for the crutches.

Gibbs left Tony in the bathroom while he returned to the living area, checking the fire and placing the guard around it to ensure no sparks fell out onto the rug. He stopped and made a fuss of Taz, now curled up happily on the couch where Tony had been sitting. She butted his hand and purred loudly at the affection. “Good girl. Go back to sleep now,” he said softly as he turned off the lights before helping Tony to bed and taking his own turn in the bathroom. By the time he got back to the bedroom, Tony was asleep.


	3. Three

When Tony woke up alone in bed, he was little disappointed but not surprised; it was already 9:30 AM. He rolled over, groaning out loud as the aches and pains announced themselves in his body. He remembered getting into bed the night before but didn’t recall Gibbs coming to bed; he must’ve fallen asleep immediately. 

Gibbs came into the room. “Hey, you’re awake; how’re you feeling this morning?”

“Bruised and battered,” Tony replied, “but not bad enough for the hard drugs.”

“Okay, but take some Tylenol. Don’t spoil the day by being in pain when you don’t need to be.”

Tony reached out. “Alright. Help me up.” When Gibbs pulled him to his feet, he winced as the movement sent a jolt of pain through his ankle. He grabbed the crutch he’d left sitting next to the bed the night before, and Gibbs handed him the other.

“Do you want to shower now, or eat first?”

Tony thought about it. “I think I’ll shower first, if I can stay standing up.”

“I’ve put one of the plastic outdoor chairs in the shower; good thing it’s a walk-in.” Gibbs stepped back to let him get past.

“Yes, it’s a shame you won’t join me though,” Tony replied hopefully.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. “There’ll be time for that later.”

Tony sighed as he made his way to the bathroom for his shower.

***

They headed out after breakfast, taking a leisurely drive along Grove Hill River Road and into Grove Hill itself. They stopped at the general store to pick up some fresh milk and bread, as well as cat food to tide Taz over until she could be returned home.

While Gibbs picked out the groceries, Tony headed for the pet aisle, where Gibbs joined him a few minutes later.

“Jethro, look! They do a special turkey Christmas dinner for cats.” Tony rolled his eyes when he saw Gibbs raise his eyebrows. “I couldn’t let her spend Christmas without any presents either, so I’ve chosen her a little felt stocking with some Temptations treats, a catnip mouse and jingly ball.”

“Okay, go on.” Gibbs grinned in amusement as Tony added the items to the basket. They headed to the checkout where Gibbs paid, then carried the bag as they walked back to the truck.

“So, what are our plans for the day?” Tony asked as he settled himself back in the truck, the bag of shopping at his feet. He couldn’t help smiling at the little stocking sticking out of the top of the bag. He’d always wanted a pet of his own as a child, especially after his mother died. Just having a living being to cuddle in those dark days, something that loved him unconditionally like the little cat, would have made such a difference.

“Finish decorating and relax for the rest of the day. We can go to Midnight Mass at Holy Infant Catholic Church in Elkton. It’s about ten miles down the road, so isn’t far.”

Tony grinned in pleasure. He would be the first to admit he wasn’t exactly a practicing Catholic, but when his mother was alive, Midnight Mass had always been one of the highlights of his childhood. It had been an exciting treat to be one of the few children at the service. The Mass had always been important to his mother; now it was one of the things he loved to do which made him feel closer to her. Even though he didn’t attend church regularly, Tony felt drawn to attend the Christmas Midnight Mass whenever he could. He was grateful that Gibbs just went along with it, no comments, objections or questions, just gently supporting his choice and always willing to accompany him.

“Thanks Jethro, I didn’t think we were going to make it this year.” He smiled gratefully at his partner.

“I know how much it means to you, Tony. It’s no hardship, and it’s a nice tradition,” Gibbs replied softly.

They drove back along the winding road. The snow lay deep either side and the trees, with snow still on their branches, looked beautiful. The sun was shining, glistening on the snowy leaves and branches, and sparkling off the river when they could glimpse it through the trees; it really was picture-perfect scenery. Tony felt a little sad for a moment, wishing that he hadn’t injured himself. If he was fit, they would have been out walking in the snow, maybe even having a snowball fight or making snow angels. Then again, maybe they could still make snow angels; he could do that lying down. Maybe even Taz would come out and play in the snow. That thought cheered him up again.

“What’ya thinking?”

Tony sighed. “At first I was feeling sad that we couldn’t get out and enjoy the snow and the scenery, but then I thought we could still make snow angels, and maybe Taz would like to play in the snow.” He grinned at Gibbs. “I want to be out enjoying it; it’s a gorgeous day.”

“Let’s get back and finish decorating, have lunch and go out in the snow. Then we can soak in the tub to warm up, and maybe go back to bed for a few hours - or soak up the warmth from the fire?”

Tony laughed; he loved having slow, lazy sex in front of the fire, and Gibbs was always more than happy to oblige. “That sounds like a good plan,” he agreed.

***

Gibbs grinned as he watched Tony and Taz play in the snow. They’d finished putting up the rest of the lights and decorations, then had an early lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and chips. Taz had practically inhaled the plate of Fancy Feast they’d given her, then settled back in front of the fire to groom herself.

He’d made sure Tony took another dose of Tylenol before they both wrapped up to go outside. Taz had seemed interested and had followed eagerly when Tony called her. Tony had used one crutch and leaned heavily on Gibbs for balance as they had walked down to the edge of the water and just watched the river and the wildlife for a while. It was so peaceful and relaxing; once again, Gibbs was grateful that he’d purchased the land when he’d had the chance. Land and property prices in the area had really boomed over the years, and holiday cabins had been built on several plots of land along the river. Fortunately, most plots were large and spaced out so that the area remained relatively unspoiled; neighboring properties were far enough away that you would never know they were there without driving past.

After they walked back to the cabin they built a snowman, to Taz’s delight. The little cat ran around Tony as he sat on the deck making the snowman’s head, pouncing on the small handfuls of snow that he threw around her. Gibbs felt like he hadn’t smiled so much in a long time. Seeing Tony so happy and carefree had been one of the main goals of the vacation; he was glad to see how well it was all working out.

He carried two mugs over to where Tony was sitting on the edge of the deck, hot chocolate for Tony and coffee for himself.

“Look at her Jethro.” Tony turned to him as he sat down, and Gibbs could see the affection he already had for their unexpected visitor. “She’s having so much fun. I didn’t think cats liked water or getting wet, but her coat is soaked, and she doesn’t seem to mind being half buried in the snow.”

“She’s got her winter coat on. Cats that are allowed to roam outdoors grow an extra thick coat in the winter to keep them warm. I bet that the fur underneath is still dry.”

Tony sat back and took his mug, grinning at the extra indulgence of the marshmallows and cream. “You know, I really do think we need to get a cat.”

Gibbs had been expecting that; they’d discussed the possibility on many occasions over the years. “We’re both out at work all day, so we’d need to get two for company, especially if you want them to be indoor cats.” It was a point they had agreed to disagree on. Gibbs had been used to having cats around as a child; in the rural community of Stillwater, many residents had kept cats to keep down the rat and mouse populations in their barns. The majority had been indoor/outdoor cats, although some of the more feral animals were barn cats only.

He had to admit, the more he saw about cat welfare in the news, the more he was coming around to Tony’s idea of an indoor cat or two, although he still liked the idea of cats being able to get enrichment from being outdoors. He’d been secretly researching cat runs and catios, and was sure he’d easily be able to put one together. He just hadn’t told Tony, yet.

When they finished their drinks, Tony decided it was time to make snow angels. Gibbs had wanted him to wait until just before they went in, knowing how wet Tony usually got when they played in the snow. It had been a while since Tony had been in real trouble with his lungs, but he did get cold quickly and often had trouble warming up again, so it just wasn’t worth the risk.

Exhausted from laughter after rolling around in the snow making snow angels, Gibbs and Tony stripped out of their wet clothes by the back door and slipped into the tub. Taz followed them and perched on the edge, just watching them for a while before she jumped up on one of the chairs where Tony had piled his clothes. She groomed herself thoroughly, then curled up in the nest of clothing and went to sleep.

They made out in the hot tub for a while before retreating to the thick rug in front of the fire. Gibbs tried to be careful of Tony’s ankle, but it was difficult the way the younger man was wriggling around him. He grabbed hold of Tony and pulled him close, kissing him deeply to subdue him. Tony melted into the embrace, dropping his head back and letting Gibbs do whatever he wanted.

One of the first things that Gibbs had discovered about Tony was that the younger man loved being stroked and held. Touch-starved, Gibbs had thought to himself at the time, developed by years of neglect followed by years of holding back, having one-night stands so he didn’t have to open his heart. When he’d finally given his heart to Wendy, only to have it thrown back in his face, it had led to Tony closing himself off, afraid to let anyone in... until Gibbs had risked all by showing his interest. 

Gibbs could only be grateful that the strength of their bond had kept Tony close, despite what Gibbs had thrown at him after he was shot. But they had prevailed in the end and were happily back together, stronger than ever.

Gibbs worked his way down his lover’s body, his favorite pastime. He started at Tony’s head, the site of so many concussions, kissing away the ghosts of the injuries. He continued down Tony’s body, worshipping every scar, both on the surface and underneath, acknowledging damaged lungs, knife and bullet scars, injured knee, all the way down to the newly damaged ankle.

By the time he reached Tony’s feet, the younger man was completely relaxed and compliant, as well as thoroughly hard. Gibbs quickly stretched and lubed him before he entered Tony. They both wanted to take their time, so Gibbs began with slow, easy movements, gradually building the heat and intensity until they climaxed together, yelling and groaning their release.

When Gibbs flopped over onto his back, Tony rolled into his favorite position, draped over Gibbs. Sated, they dozed.

***

Tony felt warm and contented when he woke, his face buried in Gibbs’ neck. Gibbs was awake; he could feel the hand stroking soothingly up and down his back.

Much as he wanted to stay and snuggle, he needed to make a move to cook his Christmas Eve supper, a tradition handed down from his mother’s family. The Paddington menu included a first course of locally caught prawns and Cromer crab, followed by roast Scottish salmon stuffed with lemon and herbs, served with basil mayonnaise and chili salsa, baby potatoes, fennel and carrots. Luckily, Tony had found a fresh seafood retailer in Virginia who could supply the shrimp, crab and salmon he needed for his menu.

It was fortunate that he’d prepared much of the meal in advance. He’d already cooked the shrimp and crab dish, and made the sauce, mayonnaise, and salsa, so all he had to do was make the salad to serve with it. The salmon was stuffed and wrapped in foil, ready to bake; he just needed to prepare the potatoes, fennel and carrots, most of which he could do sitting down.

He nudged Gibbs. “Let me up, I need to get supper on.”

“Let me help you, it’ll be easier if I do the running around and you just sit and direct me.”

“Okay, but I need a quick clean-up, first.” He laughed, picking at the dried come on his stomach. “I think we both do.”

Gibbs brought a washcloth and wiped Tony down, helping him back to the bedroom before returning to the bathroom to clean himself off.

“What needs doing first?” Gibbs asked, pulling on sweats and a t-shirt as he came out of the bathroom.

“Turn the oven on to warm up, as high as it will go; the fish needs to go in hot for fifteen minutes before turning it down to three-fifty.” Tony perched on the edge of the bed to pull on his own sweats and hoodie. He made his way slowly into the kitchen, then leaned into the fridge for the wrapped salmon and the vegetables.

Gibbs carried everything - including the roasting pan Tony had left out - to the table. Tony sat down, quickly preparing the fennel and carrots and placing them in the base of the tray with the baby potatoes. He drizzled some olive oil over the vegetables and tossed them lightly in the oil, then sprinkled them with salt and pepper before unwrapping the salmon and placing it on top of the vegetables. He dotted herbed butter over the salmon before it also received a drizzle of olive oil and a sprinkling of salt.

By the time he’d finished the prep, the oven was ready. Gibbs carefully slid the pan into the oven and set the timer for fifteen minutes before heading to shower.

While Gibbs was showering, Tony prepared the shrimp and crab platter. He shredded lettuce and arugula leaves along with chopped herbs on the plate, tipped the shrimp and crabmeat over the top, followed that with the sauce, and topped it off with a few extra herbs. He turned the oven down, set the timer for half an hour, and went to take his own shower.

When he returned, Gibbs had set the table and poured the wine. He didn’t drink wine often, but Tony liked having wine with a meal, so Gibbs tended to join him on special occasions. 

“Looks like someone likes the smell of dinner.” Gibbs grinned as he nodded to Taz, who was sitting hopefully by the table. 

“I saved her some shrimp and crab before I put the sauce on.” Tony indicated the small dish he’d put to the side. 

Gibbs laughed and placed the dish on the floor, where Taz proceeded to dig in enthusiastically. The little cat also enjoyed a small piece of cooled salmon, then settled down for her post-dinner grooming session with a full tummy.

They finished dinner and moved into the living area, where Tony settled on the couch while Gibbs retrieved his laptop and the DVD of ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’. He left Tony to set it up while he got the caramel popcorn. They snuggled together to watch, laughing as Taz jumped up and curled up on Tony’s lap, purring contentedly as she settled down to sleep.

***

When the movie finished, Gibbs turned and kissed Tony softly before pulling away and taking the laptop back to the bedroom. When he returned to the living area, Tony was already sitting on the floor. Gibbs sank down behind him, leaned back against the sofa and wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle, pulling him back against him. He was grateful that Tony had shared this special tradition with him at the beginning of their relationship.

Thanks to way Tony’s father had disposed of all of his mother’s possessions after she’d died, he had very little to remind him of his mother - only her piano, the nativity set, and her emerald green rosary. The traditions attached to each one meant a lot to Tony, and allowed him to feel close to her at a time that had been special to the both of them.

They sat silently for a while, with only the soft crackle of the fire and the clinking of the rosary as Tony moved the beads. Eventually, Gibbs realized that Tony had finished and was sitting quietly, lost in thought. As Gibbs rubbed his hand, Tony sighed deeply.

“I missed this last year,” Tony admitted softly. “I was so afraid we would never do this again, that it was all over between us. He turned and looked at Gibbs. “Promise me,” he implored, “promise me that whatever happens, we’ll never turn away from one another again. That we’ll always agree to disagree, that we’ll never go to sleep without kissing one another goodnight and sharing the same bed.”

Gibbs felt his heart clench. “I promise, Tony. I missed you, too. I wanted you with me, but I just didn’t know how to ask, not after how I’d been treating you. I knew that if I wanted to keep you, I had to have counseling. I’ve dealt with everything now and I know where I went wrong.” He took a deep breath. “Tony, I love you too much to risk losing you again.”

Tony stared into his eyes for a long moment, and obviously saw what he needed. He nodded and relaxed back against him. “I love you too, Jethro. I don’t ever want to be parted from you again.”

Gibbs pulled him even closer. “You won’t be, as long as I’m still breathing,” he whispered, kissing the side of his face. Tony turned to him, urgently seeking his lips. They kissed desperately, wordlessly trading promises and reassurances.

They continued to sit in front of the fire, just soaking up the other’s presence. Taz had curled up once again on Tony’s lap and was fast asleep.

Tony chuckled. “I hope we’re not spoiling her too much.”

“It’s only for a couple of days; she’ll be going home the day after tomorrow. I expect she’ll be happy to be back with her family,” Gibbs assured him.

“Do you think they’d notice if we snuck off with her? You said they had other cats; maybe they wouldn’t miss her.”

“She’s part of their family, Tony, it’s her home. She’s used to living with her mother and siblings and the children of the family,” Gibbs told him. “She’s actually the youngest daughter’s favorite cat; I’m sure she’s missing her Taz.”

Tony sighed. “I guess so.” 

Gibbs looked over at the clock. “Hey, we’d better start getting ready if we want to get to Mass on time.”

They changed clothes and headed out. The night was beautiful and clear, the forest bathed in moonlight. Stars that were barely visible back in DC shone like celestial fairy lights in the velvet black of the night sky. Gibbs helped Tony into the truck and drove carefully, mindful of the freezing conditions and the country roads.

They reached Elkton with time to spare. A throng of people were gathered outside the little church; adults talking to each other as they slowly entered and a group of teenagers singing carols under a nearby streetlight. People made way for Gibbs and Tony when they saw he was on crutches, welcoming them and ensuring Tony’s safe passage into the building. Gibbs wasn’t a religious man - he’d attended church with his parents as a child because it was what everyone did in Stillwater on a Sunday - but he’d come to enjoy this tradition with Tony, surrounded by people who were truly grateful for what they had and for the people around them. It didn’t matter whether they were friends or strangers; on this night, everyone was welcome.


	4. Four

By the time they returned from Mass and went to bed, it was almost 2:00 AM, so they had planned to sleep late the following morning. Gibbs didn’t wake until 9:30 - and then only because a gentle paw was patting his face, followed by a soft head butting against his chin. He opened his eyes to find Taz staring at him. Her paw came out once more to pat his nose gently, with no sign of claws, to his relief.

“I take it you’d like some breakfast?” he asked her, chuckling quietly as he carefully slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Tony.

He put on his robe and slippers and walked through to the kitchen, with Taz following eagerly. They’d had the foresight to set the coffee maker before they went to bed, so all he had to do was switch it on in passing. He dished up breakfast for Taz and opened the low window in the living area, removing the screen so that she could go out when she’d finished. While he was waiting for the coffee, he gave the fire some attention, stirring the embers before adding a few more logs. 

As he passed the tree, he flicked on the lights, grinning at the packages beneath. Tony had a childlike enthusiasm for Christmas; after his mother’s death, the holiday had been mostly ignored in the DiNozzo house. Even on the few occasions when Senior had given him a present, it was never anything his son actually wanted or needed. The many years of disappointment meant that Tony was ridiculously happy with any gift, no matter how small, which had been selected with thoughtful care.

Gibbs poured his coffee and stood looking out of the window while he slowly sipped the hot liquid. It was a beautiful day. A crisp overnight hoarfrost had settled on the leaves and branches of the trees and the holly bush outside; the sunlight sparkled from them so that it looked like they were studded with tiny diamonds. The cold didn’t seem to bother Taz one bit as she jumped out of the window and sat on the deck to clean her paws and ears before disappearing around the side of the cabin.

Gibbs finished his coffee and went to the kitchen for a refill. This time he poured a second cup and added hazelnut creamer to Tony’s before returning to the bedroom, where his partner was finally stirring.

“Hmm, smelled the coffee,” Tony mumbled sleepily. “Come here Jethro, I want a Merry Christmas kiss.”

Gibbs smiled as he placed the mugs on the nightstand and laid back down on the bed, pulling Tony into his arms and kissing him thoroughly. “Merry Christmas, Tony. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Tony nuzzled into his neck. “Now make love to me.”

“Isn’t my Christmas present supposed to be wrapped?” Gibbs murmured in a seductive voice as he ran his hands down Tony’s naked body.

Tony shuddered and stilled under him, allowing Gibbs to touch and explore. He lay submissively, but Gibbs knew that his lover was resisting the temptation to urge him on. Tony was always eager for sex first thing in the morning, which was certainly a bonus in their relationship - although on the rare occasions when he was called out on a case, it definitely became a drawback.

Gibbs pulled in a deep breath as he looked down at his lover, Tony’s body had matured and filled out over the years, but he was still beautiful, inside and out. He leaned over and nibbled on Tony’s ear - one of his hot zones - before moving down to Tony’s neck, nipping at the skin and then soothing the small hurt with a gentle kiss. He could feel his lover’s pulse pounding under the fragile skin as he moved on, hands mapping Tony’s body as he explored.

He moved on to Tony’s chest, focusing now on the tight nubs of his nipples, sweeping his tongue around and over before sucking gently, feeling Tony shiver and whimper at the sensation as his hands came up to cling to Gibbs. Tony loved to touch and be touched; his hands were in constant motion, patting and stroking every part Gibbs’ body he could reach. Gibbs had once wondered what would happen if he were to tie Tony’s hands so he couldn’t touch, but realized that it would probably be torture for him.

He mapped Tony’s body slowly, focusing on all of his lover’s hot spots, sucking, nipping, licking and kissing, driving Tony to moans and cries of pleasure. He moved back up Tony’s body, lying on the other man; Tony loved the feeling of Gibbs’ weight on him, holding him down. He kissed Tony thoroughly, first gently, then increasing the intensity, until his lover was groaning and writhing under him as their erections pressed together almost painfully.

“Jethro,” Tony gasped urgently, “need you in me, now!”

Gibbs grabbed the lube and stretched Tony quickly but thoroughly, making him moan with pleasure, then slid home, pausing when he was fully sheathed.

“Move, Jethro,” Tony implored breathlessly.

Gibbs moved. He started slowly and built up gradually, making sure he hit Tony’s sweet spot repeatedly. As his breathing became erratic, Tony clenched around him, driving Gibbs towards the edge. He grabbed Tony’s cock in his lubed fist to twist and pull a few times, just the way Tony liked; his lover came with a gasp and a shout. Gibbs quickly followed him over the edge, then let himself fall beside Tony, mindful of his injured ankle. They lay against one another, gasping heavily, until their breathing gradually calmed.

Gibbs rolled over, grabbed the closest item of clothing - which just happened to be his boxers - and cleaned them both off. Tony rolled over until he was half lying on him, his head tucked on Gibbs’ shoulder.

“Now that’s the best way to wake up on Christmas Morning,” Tony mumbled. “I think we ought to make this one of our new traditions.”

“Sounds good to me,” Gibbs replied with a chuckle as he felt Tony fall into a doze beside him.

He smiled to himself as he closed his arms around Tony, content to lie and hold his lover. The coffee sat, forgotten, on the nightstand.

***

They finally made it out of bed around 11:00 AM and took a long shower together. After a brunch of smoked salmon, cream cheese bagels and coffee in front of the fire, Tony watched with glee as Gibbs pulled out the presents and piled them within reach.

Tony started by taking the little stocking and pulling out Taz’s presents one by one. She quickly munched on the few treats she was allowed before chasing the little jingle ball a few times, then pouncing on her catnip toy as Tony threw it on the rug. Much to his delight, she rolled around with it enthusiastically. 

Since being with Gibbs, Tony had rediscovered his love for Christmas; it had been a bittersweet holiday for many years. He had wonderful memories of the years he’d spent with his mother before her death, as well as a few happy years when he’d been able to spend the holiday with his mother’s family in England. But those happy memories were offset by the many bleak years spent alone at his father’s house while Senior was entertaining business acquaintances. Without his mother’s presence, no one put up a tree or decorations in the house. His father hadn’t been a fan of ‘fancy banquets’ unless he could use them to impress a potential client - or mark - so just had the cook leave a pan of her lasagna instead of a traditional Christmas dinner. He’d simply heat it up when he returned, usually after too many glasses of Scotch.

But those bitter memories were behind him; this year, Tony was happier than he ever had been. Last year, the holiday without Gibbs, the fear that their relationship was completely broken, had been a bitter pill to swallow. But this year they were together again, their relationship stronger than ever. In just a couple of weeks he would be moving in with Gibbs permanently; they would redecorate Gibbs’ house and turn it into a home together. The future was full of promise, and no longer would the ghosts of the past have the power to hurt either of them.

“So, presents?” Tony asked eagerly, looking at the packages in front of him.

“Sounds good,” Gibbs replied with a chuckle. “You go first.”

Tony grinned as he picked up the largest one; he couldn’t imagine what it was, so it was doubly intriguing. When he shook it gently, something inside moved slightly. Despite his enthusiasm, he opened the present carefully and found a grocery box under the paper.

“I know I love my Captain Crunch, Jethro, but there must be a year’s supply here!” he exclaimed, confused. It certainly didn’t seem like the kind of present his partner would buy for Christmas.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Just open the box.” 

Tony pulled open the top, pulled out the scrunched-up paper hiding the contents, then stared up at Gibbs, open-mouthed. He pulled out a blue litter box and scoop.

“Really, Jethro, I can have a cat at the house?” he asked breathlessly. He’d wanted a pet for such a long time.

“Yup.” Gibbs nodded at the tray. “Check out the papers inside the box.”

Tony pulled out the papers and looked through them. “Plans for a catio! You’re going to build me a catio?” His face lit up and he smiled broadly. “Jethro, thank you.” He pulled Gibbs into his arms and hugged him tightly before going back to perusing the plans.

“I can’t believe it, this is fantastic! So, when you were talking about building a covered patio leading off the den so we could sit out in the summer, you already had a catio in mind?

Now tell me if I’m reading this wrong. There's a solid roof next to the house over the patio, but the walls are mesh, and they continue past the patio into the yard?” He looked up at Gibbs and received a nod in return. “So, the extension will let them have an area of grass and shrubs and any other plants we want to put in.” Tony looked up at Gibbs, a look of delight on his face. 

Gibbs nodded in satisfaction. “That’s exactly what it is. I like the idea of the covered patio; we can sit out there on warm evenings, even if it’s raining, and the cats can spend time outside whatever the weather; I’ll put a cat flap in the door from the den, so that they can go out even if the door is shut,” he explained. “The extension into the yard is completely open to the elements so that they can get the full sun and experience rain and snow. They’ll have the grass, and we can plant catnip and some bushes that they can hide in and sleep under, and I’ll make lots of high perches and climbing opportunities in both the roofed and open areas. I think it might be a good idea to get a pair of cats, so they have company for each other if we’re not home.”

“Jethro, every day you just make me happier. I can’t believe you’re doing this for me.” Tony felt silly hugging a litter box, but he just couldn’t make himself let go of it and everything it represented.

“I’m doing it for us. Seeing you happy makes me happy.” Gibbs smiled softly.

Tony smiled back at him. “I guess it’s your turn, but I’m not sure that your present’s going to match this.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Gibbs murmured as he picked up his first present. He unwrapped a beautiful watch, obviously old but expertly restored. Lately he’d been using a cheap one he’d picked up at the drugstore after he’d accidentally smashed his old watch when the strap had broken; the watch had fallen and shattered on the basement’s concrete floor. Tony watched anxiously, hoping Gibbs loved the watch as much as he thought he would. The look of pleasure on Gibbs’ face instantly relieved his fears.

“Thank you, Tony, this is perfect. Where did you find it? You don’t see these old styles around much anymore.”

“I asked at that antiques store in Fairfax. He has a lot of old jewelry items and knows a guy who specializes in watches. Once I described the kind of watch I was looking for, he managed to source this from his friend. It’s been refurbished, but the case and the face of the watch and most of the workings are all original. I thought it was just your style.” He held his breath as Gibbs turned the watch over and read the engraving of ‘Always yours, Tony’ on the back.

It was Gibbs’ turn to pull Tony into a heartfelt hug. It was unusual for either of them to show their emotions, but they’d had a rough journey over the past eighteen months to get to this point. They were determined to do everything right this time, grateful to have another chance to be together. 

They finally pulled back and got another drink to lessen the emotion. They laughed at Taz, who was completely ‘nipped out’, lying on the rug with her head on the catnip mouse, one little paw holding the jingly ball tight to her body. 

The other presents were quickly opened. Gibbs had made Tony a beautiful carved box with little sections to hold his cufflinks. He’d also managed to get hold of tickets to one of the ball games they both wanted to see in the new year.

Tony had pre-ordered tickets to an outdoor boat show that Gibbs had been talking about. As well as featuring all the new, fancy boats, it also attracted personal boat builders like Gibbs, who sailed their boats down for the event to show them off. He’d also bought Gibbs a beautiful, antique wood-carving knife, just the sort of tool that Gibbs loved using.

They opened a few other presents from various members of the team, then passed the remainder of the afternoon lazily talking and snuggling on the couch in front of the fire. It was rare to have so much time without interruptions, just to be able to talk and enjoy being together, and they both treasured the opportunity. Tony had brought a couple of other DVDs with him, but they were comfortable and enjoying each other’s company too much to want to watch them.

During the afternoon it clouded over and, just before dusk, it started snowing again. 

“Hey look,” Tony exclaimed, “we’ve got snow on Christmas Day! Come on, let’s go outside for a walk in the snow. C’mon Jethro, please? I’ll be careful.” He batted his eyes hopefully, and Gibbs gave in gracefully.

“Okay, you’re less likely to slip in the fresh snow anyway. Just be careful of the deck.” 

They wrapped up warmly and headed outside, with Taz following them like a little shadow. Tony stopped and took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the clean fresh air and the pine trees which surrounded the cabin.

“You were lucky to get this spot; it really is perfect. There aren’t many places along this road that are as close to the river,” Tony reflected as they stepped off the deck.

“Yes, if I wanted, I could sell it for a fortune now. The holiday home rental business really took off a few years after I bought the land. When I see what they’re offering me these days compared to what I paid for the land... well, I’d be laughing all the way to the bank.”

“You’re not thinking of selling, are you?” Tony asked in alarm, as they wandered along the path down to the river.

“Hell no, of course not. I love this place as much as you do. I think we should come more often, although we’d have to decide what to do about the cats. We’d either have to get someone in to look after them or bring them with us.” He chuckled. “Looks like I could be building more than one catio.”

“We could have a mesh enclosure around the hot tub deck and extend it out from the deck for a way,” Tony suggested.

“Yes, that would work,” Gibbs agreed.

“Do you think we’ll retire out here?” Tony asked hesitantly. “Could you ever give up the house?”

Gibbs looked at him in surprise. “I’d never considered it,” he replied with a slight frown. “It’s something I’d have to think about. How about you - could you live this far from the city? You’ve always been a city boy at heart.”

Tony looked up into the snowflakes. “You know, I don’t think it’s as important to me now. When you think about it, I’ve had a chance to experience several lifestyles. Mom's family is really rich; they have this huge estate on the north Norfolk coast in the east of England. We visited there several times before she died, and then they kept inviting me after she was gone; they even paid for the plane tickets when my dad refused to. Uncle Clive and Aunt Alice and my grandparents always made me feel welcome. I gotta admit, I enjoyed the privileges that come with wealth, and I always had the best time there. Then when I was older, learning to be an independent adult, I did like the nightlife, the bars, clubs, restaurants and take-outs, and the one-night stands,” he conceded. “But that was basically playing with another kind of wealth and privilege. Now my priorities have changed; I don’t need the wealth or grandeur or fast-paced life. Now that I have you, home would be wherever you are; I’d be happy to spend the rest of my life in this little cabin with you. I don’t need anything else.” 

Gibbs pulled him closer, and they shared a tender kiss before they made their way back to the cabin.

***

They’d decided to have Gibbs’ beer-marinated steaks for their Christmas Day dinner; it was one of their favorite meals, served with herb-roasted potatoes, roast parsnips and glazed carrots, with beer to drink. Dessert was a decadent chocolate and ginger cheesecake, which Tony had made the day before they left.

While they were eating, Taz tucked into her Fancy Feast Christmas dinner - and two small bites of steak that Tony gave her. After they’d cleaned up, Tony switched on some Christmas music and they retreated to the deck to relax by soaking in the hot tub. 

Fat, lazy snowflakes were still drifting slowly to the ground; Taz spent some time chasing and pouncing on them before she stretched out lazily beside the tub, although she slept with one eye slightly open to keep watch over her new friends.

It was, Tony thought, the perfect ending to a perfect day.


	5. Five

The following morning Tony was up early enough to feed Taz her breakfast and let her out. It would be her final meal at the cabin, and he felt a little sad at having to say goodbye to the friendly cat. Having Taz around had been just what he’d thought having a cat would be like; she’d been generous with her warmth, love and affection, and he’d loved the feeling of her curled up on his lap. At the same time, the sadness was tempered by the fact that at some point in the future he would have his own cats.

After breakfast Gibbs insisted that he wrap up warmly before helping him into the truck, passing Taz and her little stocking to Tony before he got in himself. Gibbs had manufactured a little harness out of a thin piece of rope for Tony to hold, to ensure that she couldn’t roam around the truck and to stop her from getting under his feet while he was driving. Fortunately, Taz seemed content to sit on Tony’s lap and watch where they were going; he could feel her purring as he stroked her.

Half an hour later they reached the farm at Jollet. Gibbs turned off the road and they were soon pulling into the yard.

“Look Jethro, they do sleigh and carriage rides,” Tony pointed out when they passed the sign. “I used to love it when Mom would take me on the horse and carriage rides in Central Park.” His voice sounded wistful as he reminisced.

Gibbs smiled. “Look, they’ve seen us arrive.” He pointed to a man and a small girl of around six who had come running out of the farmhouse. Taz’s ears twitched as she saw the child, and she let out a soft mew.

When Gibbs pulled to a stop, Tony slipped off the harness and opened the door. Taz jumped out and ran to the little girl.

“Tazzy, I’ve missed you! We saved you some turkey and your present.” She picked her up and fussed over her.

Tony slid out of the truck, grabbing his crutches and the stocking. “Hi, I’m Tony. Don’t worry, Taz didn’t miss out,” he told her. “She had some seafood and a Fancy Feast turkey dinner, as well as some toys.” He smiled and handed her the stocking.

“I’m Lucy. Thank you for being nice to her and looking after her,” she replied seriously, as another black cat came trotting over.

“Who’s this?” Tony asked.

“This is Jerrie, that’s Toffee,” she pointed to a large tabby watching from the woodpile, “and that one is Mac.” She pointed to a tabby tuxedo sitting in the doorway grooming himself.

“Mungojerrie, Mr. Mistoffelees and Macavity,” Tony guessed with a grin.

“That’s right!” she responded with delight, a beaming smile lighting her face. “You know the Old Possum cats! They have a sister Jennyanydots - we call her Jenny - and their Mom is Growltiger, ‘cause she wasn’t very friendly when she first arrived, but we call her Tiger now. We also have Rum Tum Tugger and Asparagus, but they answer to Tug and Gus. You need to have short names for when you have to call them.”

Tony laughed. “I can imagine. Is Taz your favorite?”

“She’s my cat; she sleeps with me at night most of the time, when she’s not out hunting. We have a cat flap so they can come in and out when they want.” When she put down the wriggling Taz, Jerrie promptly sniffed at her, then started washing her ears. 

Tony looked up as the sound of horses’ hooves and bells carried through the air.

“Here comes Uncle Pete with the sleigh!” Lucy cried out as two beautiful gray Percheron horses pulling a gaily colored sleigh came into view. 

Tony turned to Gibbs, who was suddenly at his side, grinning. “Sounds like our ride.” Gibbs winked at him.

“That’s for us?” Tony exclaimed in delight. “We’re going on a sleigh ride? Thank you, Jethro.” He turned to Gibbs, his eyes glittering with emotion at the surprise. “I can’t believe we’re going on an actual sleigh.” He suddenly launched himself at Gibbs, hugging him tightly.

“Hey,” he felt Gibbs stroking his head, “you okay?”

Tony pulled back with a sniff, smiling broadly. “Sorry, yes. I haven’t been on any kind of ride like this since the last time I went with my mom; it just brought back so many happy memories.”

He pulled away and let Gibbs help him over to the sleigh. The snow was thicker over the far side of the yard, giving the sleigh enough depth for its runners to glide smoothly along the surface.

“I can’t believe we’re going on a sleigh ride!” Tony repeated as Gibbs settled him into the sleigh and got in beside him. 

Pete laughed as he piled blankets and furs over them to keep them warm. “Have you been on a sleigh before?” he asked.

“Not a sleigh, no, but my mom used to take me on a horse and carriage ride in Central Park every Christmas Eve when I was young. I haven’t done anything like that since, so this is a real treat,” Tony told him.

Pete laughed again and climbed up to the front seat. With a click of his tongue and a jingle of bells they were off.

With one of Gibbs’ arms around his shoulder and the other holding onto his hand, Tony felt that his heart might burst from sheer happiness. He hadn’t felt this loved and cherished since his mother died.

He’d loved Gibbs almost since he’d started working for him. In the early days, he’d thought that the attraction might be mutual, but he’d loved his job and had been too afraid to risk making a wrong move. They’d danced around each other for years until finally getting together after the La Grenouille fiasco. They’d been happy together - very happy - but there had always been the shadow of Gibbs’ family in the background. That shadow had meant that Gibbs had never been able to fully open his heart to Tony, although Tony had never had a doubt that Gibbs loved him. Things had come to a head after Gibbs had been shot; Gibbs had been unable to reconcile the past and the present, and had pushed him away.

Tony realized now just how much Gibbs had put into the counseling he’d had with Grace Confalone. Tony had never resented or been jealous of Shannon. Quite the opposite; he’d loved her himself simply because she had made Gibbs happy. The Gibbs he’d got back after their brief separation was, for the first time, completely reconciled with his past, no longer carrying the guilt and grief he’d been harboring for so many years.

He snuggled into Gibbs’ side, relaxing and enjoying the exhilaration of almost flying through the snow. The horses were clearly enjoying their exercise, and didn’t appear to need any encouragement from Pete to keep going.

“This is fantastic, Jethro!” He turned to Gibbs with a big grin. “It’s such an amazing feeling, and it’s so different from the carriage rides in Central Park.”

Gibbs smiled. “I hoped you’d enjoy it. You’ve talked about the carriage rides so often. I didn’t want to usurp the memory of your mom’s treat, but hopefully this is different enough that it won’t do that. I know we already have some traditions that we’ve both brought to our relationship, but I thought it would be nice to make some new ones together.”

“It would be wonderful to do this every year; this is just spectacular. It’s so beautiful and peaceful through the woods, relaxing but at the same time exhilarating. I think the horses are enjoying it as much as we are.” He laughed out loud as the sleigh bumped over a small ridge. “This is so much fun. Jethro, thank you for arranging this.”

Gibbs pulled him closer and kissed him. Tony melted into the embrace, but pulled back fairly soon. He wanted to prolong the kiss, but didn’t want to miss any of the scenery. Tony snuggled even closer to Gibbs as they travelled uphill from Jollet along snow-covered hiking trails. The sleigh ran alongside Skyline Drive for a while, from the Bearface Mountain Trailhead along to The Point Overlook, where they stopped briefly just to admire the view, then moved on.

The ride lasted for almost an hour, taking a circuitous route through the countryside and arriving back at the farm by midday.

They took their leave of Pete and his niece Lucy, who came out to see them off with Taz and Jerrie, then returned to the truck, faces glowing from the cold air.

“Thank you, Jethro,” Tony said softly as they drove back to the cabin. “Not just for this, although it really has been a perfect Christmas, but for having the counseling and doing everything you could to make sure we got to this point. You’re the other half of my soul, and I don’t want to do this without you.”

Gibbs turned to him as he pulled the truck up outside the cabin. “You won’t have to,” he promised. “I was going crazy all that time we were apart because you weren’t there. You’re my everything, Tony.” He pulled Tony into a long, passionate kiss.

Feeling completely overwhelmed, Tony pulled back after the kiss and looked at Gibbs as tears gathered in his eyes. “I’ve never been anyone’s everything before,” he whispered. “You’ve made me the happiest man alive, Jethro. My life has revolved around you for over fifteen years, and I wouldn’t change anything that’s happened in that time. Everything we’ve been through has led to this moment, and it couldn’t have been any more perfect.”

“Always, Tony, we’re perfect together.”

End


End file.
